


Oh she is stardust

by bumblebee_rose



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, msr fluff, x files fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee_rose/pseuds/bumblebee_rose
Summary: She however leaves spots of colour all over him. In the ways she puts her fingers through the holes where his buttons go, and touches the bridge of her nose to his collarbone.  Blue on the sides of her hands from dripping pens, and the red she prints on his cheek from her lipstick. Graphite Is smudged on her fingers from his messy notes, and her favourite tea leaves rings of orange in his mugs. She turns him into a masterpiece of colour that can only be seen by the two of them. He has always been red-green colorblind, but she helps him to see different shades of colours in the blue-grey of her eyes, and the yellow of her new dress.





	Oh she is stardust

**Author's Note:**

> all of the characters mentioned belong to The X Files, Chris Carter, and Fox. none of them or mine, or original to me in any way, Im just here to write about them.

Oh, she is stardust. Bright and vivid in his mind, a miracle of space and time, he observes her carefully, but he can never discover anything as bright as her. She lays beside him on his bed, and he continuously wonders how he could have been so lucky. She is bigger than anything he has witnessed in this universe so far, taking up space in his heart and in his room. He lets her fill all the holes in his life, and bring light to places the suns brightness can’t reach.

He lies beside her and thinks

They say you accept the love you think you deserve, but he can’t begin to fathom how he became deserving of her love at all. She shifts in her sleep beside him, and he turns his head towards her. Some nights his head fills up with unwanted thoughts, and they used to bring him to his knees. Now instead he focuses on her, and thinks about all the good things that have happened to him. 

 

He starts with his sister. Samantha had hair ribbons of every colour that she would keep on bathroom counters and in the pockets of her coat. Some were plain, but others had bits of lace, or flowers that his mother would embroider. He learned how to braid her hair quickly for rushed mornings or times when Teena Mulder wouldn’t bother. Over, grab a piece, under. Over, grab a piece, under. He supposed it wasn’t much different from the knitting his grandmother used to do. Knit one pearl two, knit one pearl two. She would ask him to play paper dolls with her when neither of their parents had been home for a while, and he would. He had decided she was too young to feel lonely or unwanted, so he kept her company.

 

But all that was in the past so instead he moves to the present

 

Dana Scully. He likes her tired eyes in the morning and the way her fingers move in slow circles on his arm. When the sun rises her voice is soft and her thoughts are softer. She wears his over-sized t shirts that fall past her knees, and tucks her small toes into his socks. He likes her in the morning, when her warm hands hold his and he closes his eyes when she runs them through his hair. She folds herself farther into his heart, making room for herself in every part of his life.

She sits with knees crossed on tall stools in front of his counter sipping coffee out of faded mugs. He asks how she’s going to get down without help, and she kicks his shin lightly with her socked feet. She smiles into her cup, and he asks what kind of jokes it tells her. She says that they’re better than any he has come up with in the past 7 years, but he says he doesn’t believe her.

“Mulder, you believe in aliens” she accuses him with rosy cheeks and bright eyes leaning forward slightly in her chair

“Yes, but you believe in me” he retorts, and she supposes he is right, but she would never let him know.

 

He traces the lines of where they’ve travelled with her finger on a wall sized map. Her nails leave small lines of red polish on his memory and he continues to explore the world with her. He laughs when she pulls up a stool to reach Antarctica, but he doesn’t when he has to bend down to reach places she has sailed to find him. She grew up on the western coast of San Diego, in the southern part of California. That’s how he pictures her, wind in her hair, and sand running through her fingers. You may not always be able to lead a horse to water, but you can sure as hell bring Scully. She is the oceans daughter, and he decides that one day he is going to take her to the beach, and let her breathe in the smell of the sea again, return her to Ahab.

 

He is an insomniac at best, a nocturnal animal. He never used to sleep much before his head got the best of him, but she always tries to get him to fall asleep with her at reasonable hours. Dana Scully, with a hand thrown over his waist and her breath tickling his chest, he finds himself thanking his and her God that she’s there with him. She gets worried about him too easily when he gets pulled into nights where the top of his mattress feels much too far away from his floor. She brushes his hair off his forehead and he closes his eyes as she places a kiss is the space between his eyebrows. He’s lucky if he gets two or three hours of sleep before he wakes up, which lately always seems to be just as the sun rises. The sky is painted with hues of pinks and oranges, and he almost wants to wake her, but he never does. He wishes he could show them to her in some way, but he was never good at watercolours as a kid.

She however leaves spots of colour all over him. In the ways she puts her fingers through the holes where his buttons go, and touches the bridge of her nose to his collarbone. Blue on the sides of her hands from dripping pens, and the red she prints on his cheek from her lipstick. Graphite Is smudged on her fingers from his messy notes, and her favourite tea leaves rings of orange in his mugs. She turns him into a masterpiece of colour that can only be seen by the two of them. He has always been red-green colorblind, but she helps him to see different shades of colours in the blue-grey of her eyes, and the yellow of her new dress.

 

She has begun to pick on some of his little habits, and he, hers. As of recent she been cracking open sunflower seeds almost at the rate he does, leaving open shells on side tables and counter tops. 

“Scully since when did you get into these things” he asks her, lowering himself onto the couch beside her

“folie a deux” she replies “a madness shared by two”

 

She showers at noon and comes out smelling like lavender and honey. The pads of her fingers are wrinkled and her hair drip-drops onto the floor as she dries it with a towel. She walks around his apartment in clean clothes, trailing the scent of spring and good thoughts behind her. She stops to water the trailing plants she brought over after discovering he didn’t have any, and to feed his slow-moving fish in the glowing blue tank. She would occasionally come by to do it when he was out for the weekend, but now she does it all the time. Ever since he started remembering to forget.

He enjoyed taking care of his fish, but it seems to make her happy, so he lets her, and pretends to forget every time. They say love Is all about making little sacrifices for each other but he doesn’t see it like that. She likes watching them swim hurriedly to the top whenever spheres of food tumble into the tank, and putting slices of cucumber in for the ones that skim the bottom. Sometimes she comes home with little decorations for the fish, toy chests, and mermaids balancing on rocks, she’s even started naming them funny little names only she could come up with. Once a month he cleans out the tank, and she helps by washing the rocks, or keeping the fish company from the container they sit in for that short bit of time. She keeps finding new ways to intertwine her life into his further, and he likes when she does. Lately she has become attached to his little ocean.

 

It didn’t take long to figure out that Scully isn’t a good cook at all. She can perform y-incisions with steady hands and the focus of surgeon, but can’t cut vegetables to save her life. He doesn’t blame her though, he wouldn’t have learned to cook if he had her mother either. her mothers house at thanksgiving or Christmas has quickly become his favourite place to eat. He never remembered his mother making meals like that.

“Scully who taught you to cut lettuce?” 

“Mulder” she shoots him a sideways glance

“Really Scully it looks like its in pain, you’re butchering it” he teases her with a grin on his face.

She doesn’t reply, but rather throws a piece of lettuce at his head which he dodges at the last minute. He picks up the jagged piece of vegetable and holds it up for her to see.

“this is probably the most underwhelming piece of lettuce that I have ever seen, Scully, who hurt you?” he asks with fake sympathy

She bumps his hip with her own and asks him to show her how its properly done while shaking water off her hands, and rolling her eyes with a smile.

He walks up behind her and places her hand over the knife, then covers hers with his own. He plants a kiss on the top of her head, and she warns him that she is in fact carrying a weapon. He laughs and afterwards none of them seem to care that their salad is full of too-small and too-big pieces

 

Scully loves to read. He discovered this when she came to his apartment once with Moby Dick and read it in one sitting while he was out. At first, he thought it was just something that reminded her of Ahab, but after she started to bring more over, he figured it out. She reads before bed, and on lazy afternoons when they’re not needed at the office. They read together, and sometimes she reads to him, tracing sentences with the tips of her fingers. She wears her circle glasses rimmed with gold when her eyes get tired, and he never fails to look at her a bit longer that necessary when she does. He likes her gentle voice and the way her lips move as she tells stories of adventurers, and far off places. He even bought a shelf just for all the books she keeps at his apartment. She worries that she causes him too much trouble but he likes having a permanent part of her in his home. Occasionally she comes back to his apartment after late night autopsies, and falls asleep reading on his couch, so he takes off her glasses and carries her to bed. once when she was laying on his couch reading he came up behind her and kissed her upside-down.

“Mulder do I look like Mary Jane to you?’ she asked through laughter

“well the red hair is shockingly similar” he responded with a smile before bringing his face down towards hers again.

 

They stay professional at work. Two separate motel rooms, and purely platonic conversation in cars and medical rooms. He however, never misses the chance to place his hand on the small of her back, or on the tops of her shoulders. They take airplanes when the distance is too far for their rental car. Waiting in lines at bag check, help desk, boarding, she lightly sways on her feet listening to the conversations of those around her. He can’t help admire her. Her hair is bright against the black of her coat, and the plain colours of the airport around them. He would bet on the fact that he could pick her out from any crowd on his memory alone. She stands swaying, too tired to be up at such early hours, so he takes her by the shoulder and pulls her against his side. He guesses that she is either too tired to register where they are, or that she simply doesn’t care anymore. He has a feeling it’s the latter. Lately she has been less careful with him, not afraid to stand close to him or fix his tie in rooms full of people, he figures half of them think they’re an item already so why waste time trying to prove a lie. He doesn’t mind, he would do anything she could ever ask of him.

 

Every day he discovers something new about her. The fact she prefers brown sugar over white, and the freckles on her eyelids seem to open locks to doors with skeleton keys he thought he would never find. She changes through the seasons, like the leaves on the trees and the colours of the sky. He is constantly in awe of her, and everything she is. In many ways she is his universe, and he is merely a single star in her sky. She is endless, with thin fingers, clear blue eyes, and a laugh that he would listen to all day long.

 

His mind wanders into dark corners that he finds himself circling around. Her abduction, the cancer, her sister’s death. He can see how scared she is whenever she gets a nosebleed from a case related injury. He can’t help feeling responsible for what has happened to her. He drags her into new states, with new sets of problems, and covered up government conspiracies. She always tells him that she chose to walk this road with them, but that cant stop himself from thinking that he took a part of her life from her. She should be living in a nice house, married to a nice man, with kids, and a normal job that doesn’t almost kill you every week. He knows she wants that, or did want it at one point, and he so badly wants to give it to her. But more selfish parts of himself raid his thoughts, and he guesses that he wouldn’t have met her without all these specific circumstances falling into place. He thinks about all the different turns his life could have taken, but did he really want to live that life if she was missing from it?

 

Its almost as if she can sense his worry.

 

“Mulder” she says half awake, through a sleep heavy voice muffled by a pillow pressed against her cheek

“yes Scully”

“I can hear your head thinking, please go to sleep, I’m okay” she whispers to him, knowing exactly what she needs to say to make his mind quiet for a couple of hours.

“ok” he replies pulling her in closer, and nestling his nose into her hair and the back of her neck. He puts his arms around her, and lets out a breath. He is oh so grateful for the sun.

 

She is alive sleeping beside him, and for now that’s all he needs to know.

 

He lies beside her and sleeps


End file.
